A PC (personal computer) is used to access various types of files and to run various types of functional applications stored within the PC. A PC employing a web browser is often used to access media, data, and services distributed over various web sites on the Internet. A user interacts with the PC by viewing a typical PC interface on the monitor of the PC. Such a PC interface typically comprises various windows and drop down menus that may be manipulated via a mouse or keyboard.
Also, a PC is often used to access media stored on a media peripheral via a wired link. For example, in the case of using a digital camera, a user may place the camera in a download mode, run a PC application that copies the image files from the digital camera to the PC via a cable, and exit the PC application. Such a process may require the user to be fairly PC savvy.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.